1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting apparatus provided with an image reading function of reading an image on the surface of a sheet-shaped object such as paper while the object is being transferred.
2. Related Art
Image reading devices or image scanners have conventionally been known which read an image on the surface of a sheet-shaped object such as paper while the object is being transferred. Cutting apparatuses have also been known which cut a sheet-shaped object such as paper into a desired configuration.
Furthermore, optical readers have been disclosed which are configured to be capable of externally exposing an internal optical system. The internal optical system includes a mirror disposed inside a protecting glass plate and an optical reading section. When a user opens a cover mounted on the bottom of the optical reader, the internal optical system is externally exposed. As a result, the user can clean the internal optical system by removing paper dust from the internal optical system.
Furthermore, cutting apparatuses have been disclosed in which a medium such as paper is cut by a cutter blade. Now consider a case where the aforementioned optical reader is applied to the cutting apparatus. In this case, a large amount of dust such as paper dust is produced when the object is cut. Since dust adheres to a surface of the protecting glass plate located at the object side, the protecting glass plate needs to be cleaned. Now, assume that the protecting glass plate is enclosed in a housing and is disposed at a position inwardly away from an insertion hole for the object. In this case, the user needs to insert a cleaning member such as waste cloth through the insertion hole to the glass plate surface located at the object side. Accordingly, the user needs to detach various components or parts composing the apparatus to clean them. The user needs to reattach the cleaned components or parts after the cleaning, with the result of increase in troublesome task to be done by the user.